


Small Potatoes: The Next Day

by RoseThornhill



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Small Potatoes, F/M, Love Confessions, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14495424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThornhill/pseuds/RoseThornhill
Summary: I wanted to hear the conversation between Mulder and Scully after Scully almost kissed "Mulder" at the end of "Small Potatoes." So I wrote it.Also, if you have any better suggestions for a title, I am all ears. I hate coming up with titles!





	Small Potatoes: The Next Day

Scully was dreading Monday morning at the office. Since she was drunk - thanks to Eddie - she was able to beg off doing his arrest. Some evidence was gathered, but she went to bed. Mulder was kind enough not to rub in her face her near-indiscretion, but she knew it was coming. She knew.

She went to bed immediately following the "incident." She didn't even clean up, telling herself that they might need to collect more evidence. But really, she was just too embarrassed to face it.

The warm, cozy, alcohol-induced sleep she normally had after a few glasses (or in this case, a bottle) of red wine, did not come. Instead she tossed fitfully. It had been a traumatic evening. She had nearly been seduced by a rapist, nearly became his next victim. Equally as troubling was the thought that she had nearly kissed Mulder.

Not really Mulder, of course, but she didn't know that. As far as she was concerned, that was Mulder plying her with wine; Mulder teasing out the details of prom night; Mulder leaning in close.... Try as she might to blame it on the alcohol, she knew, deep down, there was a little bit of truth in that near-kiss.

Mulder was a good looking man. Scully could admit that. He had that strong jawline and soft eyes. She found his slightly lumpy nose somehow endearing. That it prevented him from looking _too_ perfect just added to the overall perfection. But she never, ever considered crossing that professional line. She had worked too hard to get to where she was, and didn't want to risk her career, her reputation, for a fling.

Besides that, Mulder was her best friend. She trusted him with her life, just like he trusted her with his. He may tease her mercilessly, but he was always there with sincerity when she needed it. A best friend was worth more to her than a roll in the hay... no matter how satisfying that roll might have been.

***

Scully had never been so grateful for a hangover in all her life. Her headache and nausea helped take her mind off the ridiculous situation she found herself in last night. Plus it gave her an excuse to stay in bed and watch old movies. She was glad to surrender to mindless slapstick that always had a happy ending.

She groaned when the doorbell rang. She knew who it was, and she had been hoping to put this off until tomorrow. The safety of the workplace, the professionalism of suits... she pulled the blankets over her head, hoping he would go away. But he didn't. She slipped on her bunny slippers and wrapped herself in a thick robe.

Mulder was at the door with coffee and a bagel. She smiled weakly and let him in. His manners were gentle enough that she thought maybe he would not tease her too mercilessly about last night.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. Last night was... pretty strange."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed," she admitted.

"Embarrassed? Why?" So this was how it was going to be.

"Well, I let a soon-to-be-convicted rapist into my home, let him wine me, romance me.... I should have known."

"How could you? He pulled the same thing on five other women - that we know of."

"I..." She stopped, unsure of how she should proceed. "I should have known it wasn't you."

"Because I would never be that smooth?"

Scully blushed. "Because... it would just be out of character for you to bring over a bottle of wine."

"Yeah, I'm more the coffee and bagels type."

A nervous chuckle. "I just... I should have known it wasn't you. I know you better than any other person in the world, yet it was so easy for me to believe it was you."

"So you are saying I am more smooth than Eddie?"

"I'm saying... if I can't trust what I see with my own eyes, how can I trust anything?"

"Welcome to my world," Mulder said, putting his hand on hers. This small gesture, one that he had made so many times before, was of great comfort to her. She started to relax. But then: "So what was the move that finally made you Eddie's - er, mine?"

Scully could feel the fire flush across her face and she quickly pulled her hand away. He immediately realized he overstepped. "Sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"It's ok," she mumbled, staring down at the table. The silence between them was painfully uncomfortable. As the minutes ticked by, and neither of them spoke, Scully decided that honesty couldn't be as uncomfortable as this. "I mean... I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about it...."

Mulder looked at her, surprised. "Really?" She instantly regretted her honesty. "I... I have thought of it, too," he stammered. Now it was Scully's turn to be surprised. "But, you know, we have all those sexual harassment seminars... and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Which I am clearing doing now."

"No, Mulder... it's fine."

He pushed on. "Scully, you are my best friend. I couldn't live with myself if I did anything to ruin that relationship."

She nodded, a slight smile threatening to invade her lips. She put her hand back on the table and reached out for his. He met her halfway. Their eyes met, and he brushed her hair off her forehead. She shivered; she loved when he does that.

She doesn't know what got into her, what drove her, but she leaned forward and kissed him, delicately, quickly, on the lips. The kind of kiss she would give to her grandmother. His hand was still on her face, and he pulled her in for another kiss. This one was sweet, tender, delicate, and laced with cautious romance. She sunk into this kiss, her hesitancy fading by the second. He pulled away before the kiss could become too passionate.

"I'm sorry, Scully, I shouldn't have--" She waved off his apologies, her embarrassment now complete. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I just don't think this is the right time for that. I mean, you were almost the victim of a sexual predator. I don't want you to think I am taking advantage."

"No, of course. You are right," Scully said, pulling her professionalism around her like armor.

He smiled at her. "One day." She offered a small, tight smile back. "How about we watch a movie together - as best friends?"

"I'd like that." 

They moved over to the couch. Scully made sure to sit on the right side - the side she _wasn't_ sitting on with Eddie last night. They settled in, and Scully cuddled up to her best friend. He put his arm around her and stroked her hair.

After twenty minutes, Scully was asleep. So typical. He kissed her delicately on the top of her head. "I love you, Dana Katherine Scully."

She wasn't asleep. But she was happy.


End file.
